mkw_hack_pack_wrbktfandomcom-20200213-history
Current MKW Hack Pack World Records
Here you can find all MKW Hack Pack Current WRs. The pack has been released only some months ago, so it's not very famous at the moment. However, we hope you can enjoy this page. P.S.: notice that the names of the WR holders are the same as their YouTube names. NOTE: ''if the BKT you found is on an edited version of the track (KCL edit, increased speed, more or less than 3 laps, etc), DON'T add it, since these tracks are not edited in the beta of Hack Pack.'' --Dance4Life628 All Current World Records CT Cup 1 Bayside Boulevard v1.0 01:51.259 KytlG King Boo's Area RC1 No Glitch 2:06.693 ★Royaム★ Glitch 1:53.523 (Glitch) Jiyuu MK Canary Bay v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Volcano Bay RC2 1:56.661 Jiyuu MK CT Cup 2 Concord Crisis Town v4.0 --:--.--- ??? Concord China Town v4.0 --:--.--- ??? Darky Cliff RC1 3:49.935 ∠( ｀・ω・)／ (a.k.a. rrtyuix) Ibuki Bowser Valley v1.0 --:--.--- ??? CT Cup 3 Disco Fever v2.2 1:38.827 KytlG Daisy Gardens v1.1 --:--.--- ??? River Of Dreams v1.2 2:00.434 Myth (video recorded by Best Knwon Times) Rosalina's Starlight Coaster BETA --:--.--- ??? CT Cup 4 Cyberstate v1.0 3:19.874 AKIZA mk Pipeline Skyway v2.0 --:--.--- ??? GBA Sunset Wilds (ChaosShadow23) v1.0 1:55.270 Jiyuu MK Cookie Village v1.0 1:43.616 rusoX CT Cup 5 Nocturne Circuit RC1 --:--.--- ??? Candy Mountains v1.0 1:44.670 Myth Magnetic City RC2 Glitch 1:56.619 Li x No Glitch 1:59.915 kapurin mkw Winter Paradise v1.1 --:--.--- ??? CT Cup 6 Windmill Village v2.0 --:--.--- ??? Zelda WW Outset Island v1.0 1:55.725 KytlG GBA Lakeside Park (ChaosShadow23) v1.0 --:--.--- ??? SNES Donut Plains 3 (Yoshidude4) v1.0 1:33.546 rusoX CT Cup 7 Castle Raceway RC2 2:54.890 ★Royaム★ Celestial Ruins v1.0 2:20.620 ps kaao Forgotten Temple RC1 Glitch 00:38.991 SDL Hula GBA Cheese Land (ChaosShadow23) v2.0 2:14.131 rusoX CT Cup 8 Volcano Island v1.0 2:03.604 Jiyuu MK Alpine Skyway v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Autumn Raceway v1.beta1 Glitch 00:222.894 BananaMK No Glitch 1:09.806 wainwai Dash Cannon Woods RC3 3:01.926 KytlG CT Cup 9 Alpha Boost Road v1b --:--.--- ??? Blue Sky Beach Beta 2+ 1:57.685 KytlG Cannon City 2 v1.0 2:50.633 Nin Epix Desert Raceway v1.0 --:--.--- ??? CT Cup 10 Fireworks Race v1.1 --:--.--- ??? Hillside Circuit v1.1 1:54.980 mkwJohnny Justin's Box Track BETA 1:00.282 kaba kuni Justin's Bridge Track v1.0 Glitch 00:22.319 SDL Hula No Glitch 1:02.778 kaba kuni CT Cup 11 Moonlight Way v1.1 Glitch 00:51.333 MaximilianoMK No Glitch 1:30.888 Silver Mushroom Fort RC1 --:--.--- ??? Nebula Lava Factory v1.0 2:12.401 wainwai Wheel Rock RC2 2:26.454 KytlG CT Cup 12 DK Jungle Tour 2 RC1.1 Kart 2:32.138 CloudMKW Bike 2:12.938 KytlG Toxic Forest v1.0 --:--.--- ??? **** Frozen Road Beta --:--.--- ??? ONI Training Place v0.1 --:--.--- ??? CT Cup 13 Paradoxic Worldway RC4 1:32.896 KytlG Refresh Road v1.0 --:--.--- ??? River Bridge Beta Glitch 1:56.067 SamFMK No Glitch 2:10.228 Shawn Berry Shining Town v1.2.5 1:00.536 Kasey191 CT Cup 14 Space Island Beta 1:22.630 Shuuto Toad Town RC4 Glitch 00:25.627 「 TheMygoshi 」 Tomb of Anubis v1e --:--.--- ??? Tropical Island v2.3e --:--.--- ??? CT Cup 15 Troy Circuit 2013 v1.0 Glitch 00:31.015 Wariofanfan No Glitch 01:29.290 SpearMKW Twilight Highway v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Volcanic Wasteland RC3 --:--.--- ??? Volcano Canyon Beta 2:26.077 mkwJohnny CT Cup 16 Journey to Mars v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Waterway Beta 1.2 1:09.491 JuliYoshiLP Yoshi Lagoon RC2 2:59.766 M Kyon Zelda TP Kakariko Village Preview --:--.--- ??? CT Cup 17 3DS Wuhu Loop (Rukasudo90) v1.beta-4 1:21.867 wainwai 3DS Bowser's Castle (Ethanmark7199) RC1 2:08.569 ethanmark7199 Coldway v2.2 --:--.--- ??? Compact Highway v2.3 --:--.--- ??? CT Cup 18 SM64 Cool Cool Mountain Slide v1.0 00:50.179 bow.echo lp Chain Chomp Wheel v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Boo Circuit RC1 --:--.--- ??? GCN Dino Dino Jungle (MRbuttCHINSx11T7) RC1 No Glitch and No Shortcut 2:01.064 PianoDude1011 No Glitch but with Shortcut 00:59.752 PinaoDude1011 Glitch 00:24.978 paulmkw CT Cup 19 DS Dokan Course (Turbo Yoshi) RC2 --:--.--- ??? Factory Course BETA 2:49.199 ★Royaム★ Glaced Valley Beta --:--.--- ??? Glacial Peak v3.2 1:28.417 Jiyuu MK CT Cup 20 Autumn Leavesway Beta 1:12.239 KytlG LEGO Racers Imperial Grand Prix Beta 1+ --:--.--- ??? Zelda OoT Lon Lon Ranch BETA --:--.--- ??? Love Beach v2.0 1:08.079 Jcool114 CT Cup 21 Misty Caveway v2.0 1:32.476 MrTera 345000vr Moi's Airport v1.0 1:23.544 KytlG Zelda WW Forest of Fairies RC1 --:--.--- ??? GBA Riverside Park (ChaosShadow23) v2.0 2:05.576 KytlG CT Cup 22 Powerpuff Funpark v1.1 2:51.658 bow.echo lp 8-Bit Road Beta --:--.--- ??? Athletic Raceway RC1 1:22.924 fbrgls77 SM64 Bob-omb Battlefield v2.1 2:29.979 PrinceVortex CT Cup 23 Eclipse Cove ALPHA --:--.--- ??? Citro's Wedding Altar v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Rural Raceway v1.0 2:28.696 KytlG SMS Delfino Plaza Alpha 1.0 --:--.--- ??? CT Cup 24 SSBB Mario Circuit (Mewtwo2000) RC2 --:--.--- ??? Sunshine Yard v1.1 Glitch 1:03.603 PIMMEL No Glitch --:--.--- ??? Sunshine Way v1.0 1:30.562 SA Iwazo Zelda WW Hyrule Castle v2-beta2 --:--.--- ??? CT Cup 25 Castle Island v2 RC2 --:--.--- ??? Chomp Valley rc1 3:02.573 fbrgls77 Crazy Road v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Delfino Beach rc2 --:--.--- ??? CT Cup 26 Glacial Bay RC3 3:15.724 KytlG Green Hill Zone 2 v1.1 --:--.--- ??? Item Fireland v1.0 2:05.988 mkwJohnny Jungle Bay rc1 --:--.--- ??? CT Cup 27 Kinoko Valley v2 --:--.--- ??? Lava Castle Road RC2.1 1:37.274 SporkGames Lava Holes v1.0 2:02.712 KytlG Little Villa v1.0 --:--.--- ??? CT Cup 28 Lost Island v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Moo Moo Island v2.0 --:--.--- ??? Nightmare RC2 Kart 3:50.060 BGBib Bike 3:28.429 Tyler Luhrsen Ocean Circuit v1.1 1:39.688 KytlG CT Cup 29 Dry Dry Temple v1b 2:16.308 KytlG Horror Mansion v2.1 --:--.--- ??? GBA Bowser Castle 3: Mario Kart 8 Edition v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Paradiz Canyon v1.0 --:--.--- ??? CT Cup 30 Rapid Street rc2.1 --:--.--- ??? Rempart Road v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Royal Castleway v1b --:--.--- ??? Ruin Factory v2.0 --:--.--- ??? CT Cup 31 Sand Speedway v1.0 --:--.--- ??? SMS Sirena Beach v1.0 00:58.950 KytlG Sphynx Road RC1 2:19.537 prnwii Toby's Road Beta --:--.--- ??? CT Cup 32 Tower Mansion v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Volcano Loop RC1 --:--.--- ??? Volcano's Mine v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Weegee Race v1.0 --:--.--- ??? CT Cup 33 Abandoned Pier RC1 --:--.--- ??? Desert Tower v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Dry Dry Castle RC1 --:--.--- ??? Green Forest v1.0 --:--.--- ??? CT Cup 34 DS Luigi's Cookie Pinball (Ermelber & Gericom) Beta No Glitch, but with Shortcut 2:05.657 SpearMKW Glitch 1:39.708 ninbuzz1 Luigi's Ghost Castle v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Night Desert RC1.3 --:--.--- ??? Pianta's Lagoon Beta --:--.--- ??? CT Cup 35 Scary Cemetery RC3 --:--.--- ??? Poison Lagoon RC2 --:--.--- ??? Purple Route RC1b --:--.--- ??? Rally Circuit RC2.1 --:--.--- ??? CT Cup 36 Sunset Rocks v2.0 2:18.429 Spαdε24 Ruin Labyrinth RC1 --:--.--- ??? SM64 Cool Cool Mountain Beta --:--.--- ??? Summer Island RC1.4 --:--.--- ??? CT Cup 37 Sherbet Ocean v1.0 1:22.588 KytlG Gate of Dreams Beta 2:08.525 KytlG Concrete Road RC1.4a --:--.--- ??? Green Grassroad v1.2 Glitch 00:49.988 Sans Sal No Glitch 1:42.513 paulmkw CT Cup 38 SNES Bowser Castle 3 (Rukasudo90 & WhiteMEX) Beta --:--.--- ??? Canyon Run Beta 1 --:--.--- ??? Bowser's Castle 5 RC2 --:--.--- ??? Ghostly Mansion Beta 2:05.730 Jiyuu MK CT Cup 39 Yankees' Octagon v2.0 --:--.--- ??? Sunset Island v2.0 2:54.865 KytlG Jungle Ruins RC1 1:29.449 KytlG DK Waterfall RC2 No Shortcut 1:30.060 SuperFunkyKong Shortcut 1:21.011 SuperFunkyKong CT Cup 40 Mrs Flynn's Desert Oasis Beta --:--.--- ??? Lakeside Hill v1.2 --:--.--- ??? Coral Cape v1.3 --:--.--- ??? Water Rock World v1.0 Kart 3:18.797 kaba kuni Bike --:--.--- ??? CT Cup 41 DS Tick Tock Clock: Neo Edition Beta --:--.--- ??? Volcano Beach RC1b --:--.--- ??? Yoshi Jungle v1.0 2:15.462 Rυκα* 3DS Toad Circuit (SKmarioman) v1.0 --:--.--- ??? CT Cup 42 Canyon Pass v0.1a --:--.--- ??? Herbae Field RC1 Glitch 00:55.786 SDL Hula Thwomp Desert RC2 --:--.--- ??? DS Rainbow Road (Rukasudo90) Beta 1:53.330 KytlG CT Cup 43 Delfino Town v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Downtown Underground RC1 --:--.--- ??? Nostalgic Bowser's Castle v1.1 --:--.--- ??? Space City v1.0 --:--.--- ??? CT Cup 44 Hell Pyramid v1.0 2:30.782 kenny Forest Way RC3 --:--.--- ??? Incendia Castle (Texture Hack) RC1 --:--.--- ??? Lair Land v0.2 --:--.--- ??? CT Cup 45 Color Wonderland Preview --:--.--- ??? Mushroom Peaks (Texture Hack) RC5 --:--.--- ??? Little Jungle v2.0 --:--.--- ??? Meep's Mansion RC1 --:--.--- ??? CT Cup 46 Space Road RC4 No Glitch 3:31.973 paulmkw Glitch 2:59.702 inviso87 Stunt Circuit v1.2 --:--.--- ??? Star Slope RC2.1 3:24.068 Zed Raptor Stunny City RC1 1:55.290 Spαdε24Category:Important Pages